Psycho
by vialesana
Summary: Gara-gara kejadian tersebut, Gaara terpaksa mengantar wanita itu ke rumah sakit sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Dan gara-gara itu, Gaara jadi tak merasa tenang. Karena perlahan wanita itu mulai menggilai dirinya. Warning!: AU, Rape, Gore, etc. R&R?
1. She is

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> gaje, aneh, etc.  
><strong>Multi-Chapter:<strong> Chapter 1

.

**Psycho  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

"_Sudah 6 bulan lebih penyelidikan kasus penculikan beberapa warga terkatung-katung. Jumlah korban yang dicari ada 10 pria muda. Keluarga korban penculikan meratapi nasib anggota keluarga mereka yang hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Pemerintah dan lembaga-lembaga terkait seakan menutup mata akan keberadaan kasus ini."_

Gaara tertegun. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan mata terbelalak. Secangkir kopi panas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya sudah menjadi hangat. Matanya terpaku pada layar kaca.

"Gaara? Kau tak apa-apa?" suara seorang wanita dan sentuhan lembut yang meraba wajahnya membuat Gaara menoleh. Haruno Sakura, nama wanita tersebut. Ia menatap sejenak Gaara dengan pupilnya yang berwarna _emerald_. "Wajahmu serius sekali." Sakura melanjutkan.

Gaara mendengus seraya menggeleng pelan. "Maaf. Berita tadi membuatku bingung." katanya. Ia menyesap kopinya, kemudian meletakkan cangkir putih itu di meja.

"Bingung?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya," Gaara meraih, dan membuka bungkusan plastik _cheese burger_. "Kenapa korban penculikannya hanya pria muda? Bukankah itu terdengar cukup aneh?"

"Mungkin kebetulan saja," Sakura berujar sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Dunia ini penuh kejutan dan misterius. Wajar jika terkadang ada sebuah peristiwa yang membuat kita bertanya-tanya."

Gaara terdiam mengamati Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. "Aa... kau benar." ujar Gaara, ia menggigit potongan besar _hamburger_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan memikirkan macam-macam," tangan kanan Sakura bergerak menuju tangan kiri Gaara, memegang cincin berlian yang terpasang pada jari manis pria itu. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit saat pernikahan kita tiba." Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman simpul.

"Aku mengerti."

Ya, Gaara dan Sakura telah bertunangan sekitar dua bulan lalu. Keduanya sibuk merencanakan pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi. Seharusnya Gaara tak berpikiran aneh-aneh. Karena itu membuatnya merasa semakin stres, belum lagi memikirkan pekerjaan di kantornya. Sakura benar, sebaiknya ia melupakan berita aneh tadi.

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 malam, Gaara pulang menggunakan mobil sedan hitamnya setelah mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Gaara memutar stir mobil, dan memotong jalan lewat jalur lain, menghindari kemacetan lalu lintas jalan raya yang setiap hari dilaluinya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka memotong jalan. Namun, hari ini ia ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di _bathtub_ dengan air panas, pikirannya penat oleh masalah kantor.

Gaara mengendarai mobil, menelusuri jalanan cukup sepi. Mata _aquamarine_ itu membaca setiap papan nama jalan yang tertera di trotoar, memastikan ia tak salah jalan. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah menelusuri jalan ini. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, tubuhnya terlalu lelah menghadapi kemacetan.

_Ckiiiiitt!_

Gaara mendadak menginjak pedal rem, bannya berdecit. Pria itu mendelik, ia hampir menabrak seorang wanita yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Sosok itu terjatuh persis di depan mobilnya. Panik, Gaara segera turun dan berjalan cepat ke bagian depan.

Wanita itu mengenakan rok mini cokelat, dan blus putih pendek yang terbuka kancingnya, seolah ia sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadanya untuk menggiurkan para lelaki. Tas kecil wanita itu tergeletak di sebelahnya. Sikunya tampak lecet tergores aspal.

"M... maafkan aku," Gaara mendekati wanita tersebut, membantunya berdiri. Gaara menepuk tas kantor wanita itu, dan mengembalikannya.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah, menyeberang tanpa menoleh kiri kanan lebih dulu." ujarnya tersenyum. Wanita itu berambut cokelat karamel, panjangnya kurang lebih sebahu. Dilihat dari wajah, sepertinya wanita itu masih muda, tidak jauh beda dari usianya.

Gaara masih menatap khawatir luka gores pada wanita itu. "Akan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit. Lukamu harus diobati."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Sudahlah, biar kubawa kau ke rumah sakit. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku," Gaara memotong.

Tak lama pria itu membuka pintu, membiarkan wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Gaara pun mulai kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Maaf, kau sedang perjalanan pulang?" tanya Gaara disela-sela kesibukannya menyetir.

Wanita itu menoleh. "Ya."

"Apa rumahmu sudah dekat?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak. Kuharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku membawamu sebentar ke rumah sakit." jawab Gaara.

Wanita di sampingnya menyeringai. "Aku tak keberatan. Lagipula, aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku. Yaaa.. rumahku masih jauh dari tempat tadi."

"Oh, syukurlah." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil.

Sunyi.

Wanita berambut cokelat karamel itu angkat bicara lagi. "Namaku Matsuri. Siapa namamu?"

"...Gaara." ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Matsuri mengangguk-angguk. "Namamu bagus, dan wajahmu... tampan." nada suara wanita itu terdengar menggoda. Namun, Gaara tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya melirik Matsuri sedikit, dan memerhatikan jalan di depannya.

Gaara berusaha bicara seperlunya dan terkesan hati-hati pada Matsuri. Sejujurnya Gaara tak pernah membiarkan wanita semudah ini mendekatinya, terlebih lagi berbicara. Tapi untuk kali ini Gaara tak bisa melakukannya. Matsuri hampir tertabrak oleh mobilnya, dan Gaara harus bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya pendekatan antara ia dan Matsuri cukup sampai malam ini. Gaara tak mau hubungannya dengan Sakura hancur karena seorang wanita tak dikenal, ditambah penampilan Matsuri yang menggoda.

Busana yang dikenakan Matsuri sangat ketat, setiap lekukan tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Ketiga kancing atas blusnya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan belahan dada yang menyembul, sementara ujung dadanya tampak menonjol dipermukaan luar busana.

Entahlah, jika Gaara tergolong pria nakal, ia pasti sudah menjelajahi tubuh wanita di sampingnya. Dengan susah payah Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Matsuri. Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Gaara membuka pintu untuk Matsuri, kemudian ia segera menuju meja resepsionis. Petugas resepsionis itu mengetik sesuatu di komputer setelah Gaara bicara padanya.

"Ini isteri anda, tuan?" petugas wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bukan." ujar Gaara datar, Matsuri yang berdiri di sebelahnya justru menyeringai.

"Oh, m.. maafkan saya." petugas itu menunduk dalam.

Gaara menjauhi meja resepsionis tanpa kata. Matsuri tetap menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya, wanita itu berjalan tepat di samping Gaara. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab 'iya' pada petugas itu?" Matsuri bertanya, seolah tak peduli perkataan apa yang baru terlontar dari mulutnya.

Gaara berhenti melangkah, Matsuri ikut berhenti. Pria itu menatap Matsuri tajam. "Kita memang bukan sepasang suami isteri," ujarnya. "Perlu kau ingat. Saat ini aku mengantarmu kemari sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, tidak lebih."

Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan wanita itu. Matsuri tak mengubah ekpresi senyuman di wajahnya, meski perkataan Gaara sudah terdengar tegas.

.

Gaara dan Matsuri keluar rumah sakit setelah pengobatan selesai. Keduanya berdiri di pintu ganda rumah sakit. Gaara tak lama merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna hitam. Ia menarik beberapa lembar uang kertas dengan nominal yang sama dari dompet tersebut. "Ini, ambil lah." ujar Gaara seraya mengulurkan uang.

Matsuri tertegun, memandang tangan Gaara yang memegang uang kertas. "Kupikir kau akan mengantarku pulang?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak bilang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku hanya mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Terimalah uang ini."

Matsuri terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau kau yang mengantarku pulang, Gaara." ujarnya, Matsuri memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Maaf, aku tak bisa. Selamat malam." pria itu memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menuruni tangga sambil memasukkan dompet ke saku celananya. Gaara pergi menuju tempat parkir tanpa mengindahkan wanita itu.

Saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, Matsuri tertawa kecil seorang diri sambil memandangi punggung pria itu di kejauhan. "Kau sungguh memesona, Gaara." desisnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Gaara yang sedang menyetir. Raut wajah tunangannya tampak resah sejak tadi pagi.

Gaara menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum memaksa. "Tak apa. Masalah kantor sangat banyak, karena itu aku jadi pusing sekali." kilahnya.

Jelas Gaara berbohong. Sebetulnya, perasaan gelisah Gaara mengarah pada wanita yang semalam ia temui, Matsuri. Tak sedikit pun ia menceritakan hal tersebut ke Sakura. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu setelah Gaara menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang, Gaara tidak enak gara-gara wanita berambut cokelat karamel itu. Bukan perasaan karena ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Sebaliknya, Gaara justru merasa waspada akan sikap Matsuri yang cukup aneh di matanya. Ia berharap tak pernah bertemu Matsuri untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Gaara menghentikan mobil di depan rumah Sakura, lebih tepatnya rumah kedua orang tua Sakura. Diam. Tak ada suara satu pun di antara mereka, hanya terdengar suara deru udara dingin yang keluar dari AC serta suara mesin mobil.

"Gaara.." suara lembut Sakura memecah keheningan. "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku. Jangan menyimpannya sendirian." tangan Sakura meraba sebelah sisi wajah Gaara.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu."

Gaara maju mendekati Sakura di sampingnya, kemudian bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Gaara tak menyentuh anggota tubuh Sakura lainnya, seakan ia menahan diri. Gaara menekan bibirnya lebih dalam ke bibir Sakura, lalu mulai melumat rongga mulutnya. Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Gaara saat lidah pria itu masuk lebih dalam. Gaara merasakan kehangatan calon isterinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, Gaara menatap sayu wanita di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. Sakura mendengus, sekali lagi wanita itu mendekati wajah Gaara, menyentuh sesaat bibir luar pria itu dengan bibirnya.

"Selamat malam." lanjut Sakura.

"Aa... sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibumu." Gaara berujar.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia pun membuka pintu, lalu turun dari mobil. Sakura melambaikan tangannya, dan Gaara balas melambai dari jendela yang setengah terbuka sembari menjalankan mobil.

.

Gaara memarkirkan mobil di _parkir__ basement_ apartemen. Pria itu menghela napas, ia meraih jas hitam di belakang kursinya, dan menekan tombol pengunci otomatis setelah turun dari mobil. Gaara berjalan menelusuri lorong apartemen yang sepi. Ia melonggarkan dasi, melepas kancing kerah kemejanya. Langkah Gaara terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, segera ia merogoh saku celana, dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah ingin beristirahat.

"Gaara..."

Pria yang dipanggil membelalak, menoleh ke asal suara yang pernah dikenalnya. Gaara tercengang. Matsuri, wanita yang kemarin malam ditemuinya kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matsuri mengenakan busana ketat seperti sebelumnya, bahkan lebih seksi.

Matsuri tersenyum menggoda, kemudian bejalan mendekat. Gaara diam tak bergerak, seolah ia terpaku di tempatnya. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau kaget melihatku, ya? Hm?" ujar Matsuri, berdiri tepat di hadapan Gaara. Matsuri dapat melihat tatapan tak suka di mata Gaara. Tapi ia tak peduli itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalku? Dan untuk apa kau menemuiku?" suara Gaara begitu dingin dan datar.

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Aku membututimu dari belakang dengan taksi saat kau pulang kemarin, dan...," Kedua tangan Matsuri terulur, menyentuh dada bidang Gaara. "Aku merindukanmu, Gaara. Karena itulah aku kemari." desisnya.

Pria itu menepis kasar lengan Matsuri. "Hentikan! Kau memuakkan!" Gaara memakinya dengan suara pelan.

Matsuri tetap menyeringai, menatap wajah tampan pria berkulit putih di depannya. Matsuri melanjutkan aksinya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Gaara, menempelkan dirinya pada pria itu hingga terdengar bunyi hantaman punggung Gaara di tembok putih apartemen. Matsuri hendak kembali menelusuri tubuh Gaara dengan kedua tangan liarnya, bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Gaara, sementara pinggulnya menekan di pinggang pria itu saat tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Gaara mendecih, desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Matsuri. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari Matsuri, kedua tangan Gaara mendorong kuat dan keras tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Gaara, matanya terbuka lebar. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia tak dapat membiarkan wanita aneh ini mendekatinya, dan kali ini ia sangat keterlaluan.

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Sudah kubilang, aku merindukanmu. Dan kau tahu artinya apa? Aku... mencintaimu, Gaara."

Pria itu menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi aku tak mencintaimu, justru aku membencimu! Kita tak ada hubungan apapun! Mengerti?" Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin pertunangannya dan Sakura. "Satu hal lagi, aku sudah bertunangan, dan aku akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Karena itu, menjauhlah dariku, dan jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu lagi!" lanjut Gaara dengan napas tersengal.

Beberapa detik kemudian mata Matsuri membulat, seakan terkejut mendengar dan melihat cincin pertunangan Gaara. Wanita itu berteriak memegangi dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat karamelnya. Raut wajah Matsuri tampak murka, matanya mengarah pada Gaara. Entah kenapa ada hawa aneh yang dirasakannya.

Matsuri kembali berteriak kesal. "LIHAT SAJA, GAARA! KAU AKAN MENYESAL, KARENA KAU MENOLAKKU!"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya sambil menelan ludah. Ia memerhatikan Matsuri yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya sendiri hingga sosok wanita itu hilang di belokan lorong apartemen. Kalimat Matsuri masih teriang di benaknya, membuat bulu kuduk Gaara merinding.

'_Apa maksud wanita itu?' _batinnya.

_._

**T.B.C**

gak tau mau ngomong apa..  
>kayaknya bakalan jd fic gagal m(_ _)m<br>maaf kalo ada kesalahan cerita atau kata dalam fic saya..  
><strong>Review?<strong>

**06.28 PM  
>04.05.2011<strong>


	2. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, etc.  
><strong>Multi-Chapter:<strong> Chapter 2

.

**Psycho  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

Gaara menanggalkan pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri. Ia pun masuk ke _bathtub_, merendam tubuhnya hingga setengah dada di dalam air hangat yang penuh busa wangi. Gaara bersandar seraya memejamkan mata, kembali memikirkan kejadian Matsuri beberapa menit lalu di depan kamar apartemennya.

Ia tak habis pikir, padahal ia sama sekali tak berkata atau berbuat berlebihan ke wanita berambut cokelat karamel itu. Tapi, kenapa Matsuri seolah begitu mencintai dirinya? Lalu, apa maksud kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Matsuri sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkannya? Kalimat wanita itu seolah mempunyai makna mengerikan di baliknya.

Gaara menghela napas, tangan kanannya bergerak dan memijit bahunya. Pria itu berusaha merilekskan diri. Namun, pikiran akan Matsuri masih teriang di benaknya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara agar Matsuri tak berbuat nekat lagi. Yang lebih berbahaya, Matsuri mengetahui di mana tempat tinggalnya. Bagaimana jika wanita itu kembali ke apartemennya?

Gaara merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Gaara menyesal, kenapa ia melamun saat menyetir? Seandainya waktu itu tak melamun, ia pasti tak pernah bertemu Matsuri. Secara tak langsung, ia merasa bahwa semua masalah ini merupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Gaara sangat menyesalinya. Di saat hendak melaksanakan pernikahannya bersama Sakura bulan depan, Matsuri justru datang memberikan masalah baru.

Tak lama Gaara menengadah, menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Sakura, maaf. Aku tak bisa menceritakan soal Matsuri padamu."

.

.

.

Pagi itu, saat Gaara tengah menyantap nasi goreng dan secangkir teh, terdengar seseorang memencet bel. Gaara pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang pengintip. Gaara melihat seorang wanita gemuk berdiri di balik pintu, membawa sebuket mawar. '_Pengawas apartemen?_' batin Gaara.

Gaara membuka pintu, si pengawas apartemen tersenyum hangat. "Selamat pagi, Gaara." sapanya.

"Pagi. Ada apa, bu?" tanya Gaara.

Wanita gemuk itu mengulurkan sebuket mawar. "Tadi ada pengirim bunga yang mengantarkan ini. Dia bilang, bunga ini untukmu." ujarnya.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung wanita itu. "Siapa yang mengirimnya?" Gaara bertanya lagi seraya menerima bunga.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu? Barangkali fans wanitamu," guraunya. "Di buket mawarnya ada sebuah amplop. Tak ada nama pengirim di luar amplopnya, hanya ada namamu. Mungkin si pengirim menuliskan namanya di dalam surat." ia melanjutkan.

'_Fans wanita? Tch, menggelikan.'_ Gaara membatin dan mendengus.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, bu." Gaara membungkuk, sementara si pengawas apartemen menyahutnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya. Sembari berjalan pelan, ia menarik amplop putih yang tertempel di plastik buket bunga. Gaara meletakkan mawar di meja makan, jemarinya sibuk membuka amplop dan mulai membaca isinya.

'_Hai, Gaara. Ini aku Matsuri.'_

Gaara mengernyit. "Matsuri?" Ia pun kembali membaca surat tersebut.

'_Apa kau menyukai mawar yang kukirim padamu? Kuharap kau menyukainya. Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku mengirimkan mawar untukmu? Karena itu bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, ternyata semalam kau menolakku. Waktu aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan, aku merasa marah sekali. Tapi, rupanya aku sama sekali tak bisa membencimu, dan anehnya aku semakin menyukaimu, bahkan ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya.'_

Gaara menelan ludah.

'_Kau masih ingat kalimat terakhir yang kukatakan? KAU AKAN MENYESAL, KARENA KAU MENOLAKKU__**.**__ Kau masih ingat kalimat itu, Gaara? Sekarang, kau kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi. Tinggalkan tunanganmu secepatnya, dan hiduplah bersamaku. _

_Kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku ke nomor ini (xxxx-xxxx-xxxx). Kuberi waktu sampai malam ini. Jika kau menerimaku, maka kehidupanmu akan aman selamanya. Tapi jika kau tak menerimaku, kau akan menerima penyesalan seumur hidup. Jangan pikir aku main-main, Gaara. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. With love, Matsuri.'_

Gaara mendecih, ia merobek surat itu, lalu mengambil sebuket mawar di meja dan membuang semuanya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Jangan harap aku mau menghubungimu." ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Gaara mengabaikan Matsuri sejak ia mengirim sebuket mawar beserta sebuah surat peringatan. Gaara menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa tanpa hambatan atau gangguan dari Matsuri. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi terhadap Gaara. Padahal, sebelumnya Matsuri mengancamnya lewat surat. Tapi hingga sekarang pun ia tak menerima 'sesuatu' dari wanita aneh itu.

Gaara merasa cukup tenang, karena yang dikatakan Matsuri lewat surat kemarin hanyalah omong kosong. Ya, mungkin. Gaara ingin Matsuri segera menjauhi kehidupannya. Tidak pernah mengganggu dirinya maupun sang kekasih. Setidaknya itu adalah harapannya sekarang.

"Gaara, kita mau ke mana?" Sakura bertanya-tanya, kepalanya menoleh tak terarah dengan keadaan mata tertutup kain putih.

"Kau akan tahu."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan mendengus. "Awas kalau kau macam-macam." ujarnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil terus menyetir. "Tidak, tenanglah."

Wanita itu tak membalas kata-kata kekasihnya. Sakura tak sabar. Sudah beberapa menit lalu kedua matanya tertutup kain ini sejak Gaara menjemputnya di rumah. Ia sangat penasaran, kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Gaara.

"Kita sampai." Gaara menghentikan mobilnya, turun dari kendaraan beroda empat itu, lalu membukakan pintu Sakura sambil membantunya berdiri tanpa melepas genggamannya. Gaara memegang bahu Sakura. Ia menuntunnya, menyuruh Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, tentu."

Gaara berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura, membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi mata wanita itu secara perlahan. Kain itu terlepas, kelopak mata Sakura bergetar, pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana?" Gaara bertanya.

Sakura tercengang, ia tak berkata apapun. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap bentuk bangunan berwarna biru di depannya. Rumah baru. Yah, nama itulah yang pantas untuk sebutan bangunan itu.

"Rumah ini akan kita huni setelah menikah nanti. Apa kau menyukainya?" Gaara melanjutkan.

Sakura masih tercengang, mulutnya terbuka setengah. Ia menelan ludah, tubuhnya seolah tak dapat bergerak. Pandangannya belum berpaling dari bangunan biru itu. Rumah tersebut _minimalis_. Bentuknya simpel, dinamis, dan praktis. Namun, tetap di desain dengan indah.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum tipis. "G... gaara, ini.." ujar Sakura tergagap.

"Ada apa? Kau tak menyukainya?"

Sakura menggeleng, seketika wanita itu berada di dalam pelukan Gaara. "Tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, Gaara. Terima kasih." ujarnya tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tak pernah bilang padamu mengenai rumah ini. Dan maaf jika... rumahnya tidak besar."

Sakura menengadah tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Besar? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan rumah berukuran besar. Sudah memiliki rumah seperti ini pun aku sangat senang. Yang penting, aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu." Sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu," Gaara tersenyum, tangannya mengelus punggung dan kepala Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam?" ajaknya.

"Un."

.

Gaara membuka pagar hitam rumahnya, mereka kemudian melihat halaman kecil rumah itu. Kolam buatan berada di tengah-tengah halaman, ada dua buah lampu taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kolam. Tidak luas, tapi masih menampakkan keindahan dan ketenangan.

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam rumah. Kosong, belum ada satu pun perabotan di sana. Bau cat baru masih dapat dirasakan oleh indera penciuman. "Semua perabotannya akan dipindahkan seminggu sebelum menikah." ujar Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti Gaara di belakangnya. Sakura membuka setiap pintu ruangan yang ada dan memeriksa kondisi ruangannya. Rumah itu memiliki dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, ruang makan, dan satu kamar mandi. Tak lupa juga terdapat teras dan halaman kecil pada belakang rumah mereka. Masing-masing ruangan diberi cat yang dipadu dengan warna-warna menarik, sehingga tak terasa monoton dan membosankan.

"Aku tak sabar ingin menempati rumah ini berdua denganmu." kata Sakura, pandangannya mengarah ke penjuru ruangan.

Gaara mendengus. Pria itu memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang hingga tubuh mereka melekat. Lengan Sakura ia letakkan di perut wanita itu. Gaara menciumi pipi Sakura dengan mesra. "Bersabarlah, tinggal satu bulan lagi."

"Aku mengerti." wanita itu mengelus wajah Gaara, ia merebahkan kepala di dada bidang Gaara agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Napas keduanya saling beradu, dekapan Gaara seakan tengah melindungi tubuh Sakura. Pria itu menciumi leher kekasihnya, membuat Sakura menggeliat geli di dalam pelukannya tanpa protes. Bibir Gaara yang liar bergerak mendekati bibir mungil Sakura, kemudian menciumnya lembut. Pelukan pria itu semakin erat, Sakura memegang lengan Gaara yang berada di perutnya, membiarkan ia memanjakan dirinya.

"Gaara.." ujar wanita itu di tengah-tengah kegiatan mesranya.

Gaara bergumam.

"Kau tak menyimpan rahasia apapun dariku 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara terperanjat, kemudian menghentikan gerakannya. Perlahan ia mengendurkan dekapannya. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Gaara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Karena wajahmu," Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya pada sisi wajah Gaara. "Beberapa hari ini kulihat wajahmu tampak murung. Aku tak pernah melihatmu murung seperti ini selama aku berhubungan denganmu. Kau ada masalah?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura dapat membaca pikirannya saat ini, pikirannya akan masalah wanita pengganggu itu, Matsuri. Sejujurnya, Gaara belum bisa melupakan Matsuri meskipun Gaara berusaha mengabaikannya. Karena permasalahan mereka sebenarnya belum selesai seutuhnya. Matsuri sepertinya tak berbuat macam-macam lagi, selain mengirimkan sebuket mawar beserta secarik surat beberapa hari lalu. Namun, perasaannya masih terasa tak nyaman, apalagi mengingat isi surat Matsuri yang mengancam dirinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia tak menerima perasaan Matsuri. Gara-gara itu, Gaara jadi memikirkan kekasihnya. Ia takut kalau ancaman itu justru berimbas ke Sakura, bukan dirinya.

"Gaara?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. "Ti... tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku tidak ada masalah apapun. Mungkin ini karena pekerjaan kantorku. Akhir-akhir ini aku terus mendapatkan klien dan mengurusinya seorang diri. Jadi, bukankah wajar kalau aku.."

"Iya, aku tahu," Sakura memotong. Ia mengulumkan senyuman, menggerak-gerakkan ibu jari di pipi kiri Gaara. "Aku percaya. Tapi, kuharap kau tak lupa mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." ia melanjutkan.

"Aa..." sahut Gaara.

Pria itu kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, memeluk sang kekasih lebih erat. Sudah kedua kalinya ia membohongi Sakura mengenai Matsuri demi menjaga hubungan baik di antara mereka. Gaara tahu ia salah. Tapi ia tak mau membocorkan masalah Matsuri ke siapapun termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. Saat ini yang dapat dilakukan Gaara hanya merahasiakan dan menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik.

'_Sakura, maafkan aku._' batinnya pilu.

.

Malam itu Gaara pulang ke apartemen setelah mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya. Ia meletakkan kunci mobil di atas meja kecil, lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang _king-size_. Gaara menghela napas berat, mata _aquamarine_-nya menerawangi langit-langit kamar, kedua lengannya ia rentangkan. Gaara mengatupkan matanya beberapa detik, kemudian membukanya lagi.

'_Matsuri. Apa dia sudah melupakanku? Atau..._' Gaara membatin.

Tak lama, pria itu bangkit, duduk di sisi ranjang bersprei putih gadingnya. Ia membungkuk, siku tangannya bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Pikirannya kini terasa pusing. Entahlah, padahal Gaara berusaha mengabaikan Matsuri dari otaknya. Tapi, ternyata tidak semudah bayangannya. Sulit, mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat.

_Ting-tong!_

Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ia pun mengintip dari lubang pengintip. Sang pengawas apartemen rupanya. Gaara membuka pintu, memerhatikan sesuatu yang dipegang wanita gemuk itu. Si pengawas apartemen membawa secarik amplop putih.

"Hai, Gaara. Selamat malam." wanita gemuk itu tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya.

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, baguslah. Ini ada surat untukmu. Tadi ada seorang wanita cantik yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." ujar wanita gemuk itu seraya memberikan amplop.

Gaara menerima amplop tersebut, membaca nama bertuliskan 'Sabaku no Gaara' tanpa tanda pengirim pada suratnya. "Seorang wanita? Siapa?" Gaara menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu," wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "Dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi dia bilang, dia teman baikmu."

'_Teman baik? Wanita?_' Gaara berpikir sejenak.

"Apa ciri-ciri wanita itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmmm..," wanita gemuk itu memasang _pose_ berpikir. "Wajahnya manis, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berwarna cokelat. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat seksi dan ketat. Wanita itu ramah sekali, selalu menyunggingkan senyuman padaku." jelasnya.

Gaara membelalak. '_J... jangan-jangan.._' batinnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau punya teman wanita secantik dan seseksi itu." wanita gemuk itu tertawa kecil.

Gaara mendesah, tak menanggapi kalimat wanita itu. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Ya, selamat malam, Gaara." sahut sang pengawas apartemen.

Gaara menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali duduk di sisi ranjang, mulai membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati, seolah isinya adalah bom. Gaara menarik kertas di dalamnya, lalu membaca isi surat itu secara seksama.

'_Hai, Gaara. Ini aku, Matsuri.'_

'_Matsuri, sudah kuduga._' batinnya.

'_Gaara, mungkin kau mengira aku sudah melupakanmu. Karena beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tak mengganggumu. Tapi jangan salah sangka, Gaara. Aku justru terus memikirkanmu selama beberapa hari ini. Setiap hari aku terus bersabar menunggu jawaban darimu hingga larut malam. Aku sangat berharap kau mau menerima perasaanku. Tapi, ternyata kau tetap menolakku. Apa kau begitu membenciku?_

_Kenapa kau tak juga menerima perasaanku? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Gaara, kau pikir aku akan melupakanmu begitu saja? Kau pikir aku lupa dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Kau pikir aku tak mencintaimu lagi? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah meskipun kau mengabaikanku? Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Dan aku, akan terus mencintaimu sampai mati.'_

Gaara menyipitkan matanya.

'_Kau masih ingat, apa isi suratku sebelumnya, Gaara? Kau masih ingat, bahwa aku memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir agar kau segera berpisah dengan tunanganmu dan menerima perasaanku di dalam surat itu? Dan kau masih ingat, ada sebuah ancaman di dalamnya? Kuharap kau mengingat semuanya._

_Gaara, surat yang kukirimkan padamu waktu itu adalah 'surat terakhir'. Kau mengerti apa maksudnya? Itu adalah surat yang menentukan kehidupanmu. Kau tahu apa? Jika kau mau hidup bersamaku selamanya, kau akan tetap hidup tenang. Tapi, sebaliknya. Jika kau menolak untuk hidup bersamaku, kau akan menyesal. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan? Sekarang, karena kau tetap menolak perasaanku, berarti kau siap menerima akibatnya. Aku tidak main-main, Gaara. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, dan bersiaplah menerima penyesalan. With love, Matsuri.'_

Tubuh Gaara melemas, secarik surat serat amplop yang dipegangnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar, bulu kuduknya merinding, keringat dingin sedikit mengucur dari pelipisnya. Gaara termenung, tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan. Wanita itu nampaknya semakin gila. Ia mengancam, bahwa sebentar lagi Gaara akan menerima sebuah penyesalan. Pria itu menelan ludah, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang gundah.

'_Tenangkan dirimu, Gaara. Tenangkan dirimu.' _batinnya.

Gaara mengacak-acak rambut dengan kedua tangan. Ia membungkuk, tangannya masih memegang kepalanya. Ia tak percaya, masalah seperti ini akan menimpanya. Seorang wanita aneh tiba-tiba muncul ke dalam hidupnya dan tergila-gila padanya, bahkan berani mengancamnya. Gaara tak menyangka, masalah antara ia dan Matsuri semakin sulit ditangani. Ia merasa pikirannya akan pecah.

_Ting-tong!_

Gaara membelalak, ia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya. Gaara mengernyit. Ia melangkah pelan, mendekati pintu, hendak mengintip siapa yang kini berada di balik pintu kamar apartemennya.

'_Siapa? J.. jangan-jangan.._' Gaara membatin.

_Ting-tong!_

Bel kembali berbunyi. Gaara menelan ludah. Rasa takut mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. Telapak tangannya dingin dan basah karena keringat. '_Matsuri?'_ kening Gaara berkerut dalam.

Bagaimana jika ternyata wanita itu berada di balik pintunya? Bagaimana jika wanita itu menyerangnya? Pikiran Gaara berputar-putar, kakinya terus melangkah dengan perlahan, mendekati pintu dan mengintip. Gaara pun menghela napas lega. Seseorang itu bukan Matsuri, melainkan anak dari sang pengawas apartemen. Ya, setidaknya Gaara aman.

"Ehm, selamat malam." pemuda 18 tahun itu menyapanya, sebelah tangannya sesekali sibuk membenarkan kacamata besar bertalinya. Penampilannya lumayan aneh. Setiap pakaian yang dikenakannya selalu ia masukkan dengan sangat rapi, tubuhnya kurus, dan poni rambutnya menutupi seluruh keningnya, sehingga ia tampak konyol.

"Malam. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Uhm, begini..," pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ada telepon untukmu di lantai bawah. Dia bilang, dia tunanganmu." lanjutnya.

Gaara menatap bingung. "Tunanganku?"

'_Sakura? Kenapa dia tak menghubungi ponselku?' _Gaara membatin.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk. "I.. iya, dia ingin bicara denganmu. Katanya penting sekali."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Ragu, akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku segera ke bawah."

Setelah Gaara mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia mengikuti pemuda berkacamata itu hingga tiba di lantai bawah dan menerima telepon dari pengawas apartemen.

"Halo." tanya Gaara kepada orang di seberang telepon.

"Halo, Gaara." sahut sebuah suara wanita yang tak asing di telinga pria itu.

Gaara membeliak, terkejut mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "M... matsuri?" ujarnya gagap.

Wanita itu terdengar sedang tertawa kecil. "Ya, ini aku. Kenapa, sayang?"

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. "Kau! Apa maumu? Dan apa maksud dari suratmu?"

"Sssshh... sabar, sayang. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik 'kan?" ujar Matsuri, nadanya tenang dan menggoda.

"Tak usah _basa-basi_. Cepat katakan, apa maksud surat itu?"

Matsuri tertawa lagi. "Kau masih belum mengerti? Kau akan merasakan penyesalan, karena kau menolak perasaanku, Gaara. Apa hal itu belum jelas? Hm?"

"Penyesalan macam apa yang kau maksud? Jelaskan!" ujar Gaara kesal. Ia tak mengidahkan anak pengawas apartemen yang melihatnya di kejauhan bersama ibunya.

"Aku memang mau menjelaskannya, Gaara. Dan kau tahu apa?" Matsuri terdiam, lalu kembali bicara. "Kau akan kehilangan kekasihmu, Haruno Sakura." ia melanjutkan.

Gaara membatu, matanya _aquamarine_-nya terbelalak, gagang telepon yang menempel di telinganya terasa panas. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

"Tenanglah. Aku belum melakukan apapun. Tapi, ucapanku barusan tidak main-main. Nyawa kekasihmu akan melayang, itu akibatnya karena kau berani menolakku."

"K... kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau tak mau kehilangan Sakura? Hm? Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa kekasihmu? Aku tahu di mana dia tinggal, dan aku tahu di mana kantornya. Aku bisa menghabisinya kapanpun aku mau." suara Matsuri tetap tenang.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya!" ujar Gaara, napasnya terengah.

"Mmmmm.. kau pria yang sangat baik. Karena itulah aku menyukaimu, Gaara," Matsuri terkekeh. "Kau ingin dia selamat? Kalau kau menginginkan itu, turuti permintaanku."

Gaara mengernyit. "Permintaan? Apa?"

"Temui aku malam ini. Catat nomor teleponku, dan aku akan memberimu instruksi sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tapi ingat, jangan ajak siapapun ke sana. Kalau kau berani membawa polisi atau siapapun, aku tak segan-segan menyuruh bawahanku untuk menghabisi kekasihmu. Setelah kau tiba di tempat itu, kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secara bersama-sama. Aku janji, setelah itu aku tak akan menganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Bagaimana?" jelasnya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menemuimu." ujarnya dingin.

Gaara menutup telepon setelah mencatat nomor Matsuri pada kertas kecil. Ia menoleh ke anak pengawas apartemen yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gaara tersenyum memaksa dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih atas teleponnya." jawab Gaara.

Sang anak pengawas apartemen memandangnya tak yakin, begitupun ibunya. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan ketika Gaara berjalan menjauhi mereka.

.

.

Gaara menghubungi Matsuri. Ia menggunakan _earphone_ sembari menyetir mobil pribadinya. Gaara pun mengikuti instruksi dari wanita itu di seberang sana.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Gaara menyusuri jalan dengan kecepatan sedang, mobilnya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang. Tanpa disadari, sekitar jalanan berubah menjadi sepi. Sangat sepi dan gelap. Penerangan pun hanya ada beberapa, jalanannya sudah cukup hancur serta berbatu, di kiri-kanan mobilnya adalah persawahan. Gaara melambatkan kecepatan mobilnya, terus menyetir hingga kondisi menjadi semakin gelap. Tak ada penerangan sama sekali, Gaara mengandalkan cahaya dari mobilnya. Perumahan penduduk tak tampak lagi, jalanan semakin mengecil dan tak jelas. Ia benar-benar jauh dari perkotaan.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Gaara, nadanya terdengar marah.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Kau sudah melewati persawahan 'kan? Rumahku memang jauh dari keramaian. Tenang saja, ikuti terus perintahku kalau kau tak ingin tersesat." ujar Matsuri.

Gaara menelan ludah, perasaannya tidak enak. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah melewati jalanan sepi dan gelap seperti ini, bahkan seorang diri. Telapak tangan yang memegang stir mobil pun terasa berkeringat. Namun, Gaara berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Tak lama Gaara memicingkan mata, melihat sebuah siluet rumah bertingkat yang letaknya tak jauh dari jaraknya kini. "Apa rumah bertingkat itu milikmu?"

"Ya, benar. Kalau kau melihatnya, berarti kau sudah sampai. Tidak ada rumah lain selain rumahku."

Gaara menarik napas dalam, ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap bentuk rumah Matsuri. Rumah itu tampak tua, cahaya remang lampu kuning terlihat dari beberapa jendela di sana. Ukuran rumah itu tak begitu besar, namun tetap menyeramkan. Sekilas, rumah ini bagaikan rumah hantu, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu." ujar Gaara.

"Bagus, masuklah ke dalam rumahku. Aku menunggumu di sana." suruh Matsuri.

Gaara mematikan sambungan teleponnyanya, memasukkan _earphone_ dan ponsel ke saku celana _jeans_-nya. Ia berjalan, lalu membuka pagar hitam yang berkarat dan kusam, menimbulkan suara yang berderit-derit. Gaara terus melangkah, membuka pintu utama rumah itu.

Gaara mendorong pintunya, menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari sosok wanita itu. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, suara ketukan sol sepatunya terdengar pelan. Ruangan itu sepi, sosok Matsuri tak terlihat di hadapannya.

'_Di mana dia?_' batinnya.

"Ugh!"

Gaara tersungkur, sebuah pukulan keras tiba-tiba menghantam belakang kepalanya. Selanjutnya pandangan Gaara berubah kabur dan gelap pekat. Ia tak sempat melihat siapa yang memukulnya, dan ia tak tahu benda tumpul apa yang mengenai kepalanya.

.

.

Gaara pelan-pelan membuka matanya, sesaat ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut akibat hantaman benda tumpul. Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menyadari dirinya terikat tali. Tali itu mengikat pergelangan tangan beserta kakinya. Sangat kuat, membuat Gaara sedikit merintih, karena ikatan tali itu meninggalkan bekas memar. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas tempat tidur papan tua dan anyir. Gaara pun terbatuk menahan rasa mual.

Pria itu kemudian memerhatikan ruang di mana ia disekap. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang, lembab dan tak terawat. Cat temboknya memudar dengan bercak-bercak aneh, tidak ada kaca sama sekali di dalam ruangan itu. Gaara hanya melihat lemari besar yang tertutup rapat dan sebuah _handycam_ yang diletakkan di atas meja di depannya.

"Kau sudah sadar."

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Gaara menoleh cepat, memandang Matsuri yang mendekatinya. Gaara memberontak, tapi tali yang mengikatnya tak membiarkan tubuhnya terlepas. Napasnya tak beraturan, Gaara menatap tajam dan murka pada Matsuri. Ia mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti sebelumnya. Wanita itu berjalan layaknya seorang model, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan dingin.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya terengah.

Matsuri menyeringai licik, tangannya membelai wajah Gaara. "Sssshhh... diamlah, sayang. Sesuai janjiku, kita akan menyelesaikan masalah di sini. Di ruangan ini. Hanya kita berdua." ujarnya tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa _centimeter_.

"Lepaskan! Apa maksud semua ini!"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," Matsuri menyalakan _handycam_ yang berada di meja, lalu mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam laci meja tersebut, memperlihatkan benda tajam itu pada Gaara. "Malam ini, seluruh tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku, selamanya." Matsuri tertawa, memegang gunting yang berkilat-kilat di tangannya.

Gaara membelalak, ia kembali mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Tapi percuma, terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan. Ia tak punya tenaga besar untuk membebaskan diri dari tali itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Gaara membentak. Namun, wanita berambut cokelat karamel itu tak menghiraukannya.

Matsuri berdiri di sebelah Gaara yang terus bergerak-gerak, lengannya terulur memegang bagian bawah baju berlengan panjang yang Gaara kenakan. Matsuri menyeringai, lidahnya terjulur keluar. Ia pun perlahan menggunting baju Gaara dari bagian bawah sampai ke bagian atasnya. Matsuri terus menggunting pakaian Gaara hingga bagian lengannya, membuka, lalu melempar kain itu secara asal-asalan. Wanita itu tersenyum, menatap postur tubuh atletis dan berotot milik Gaara yang kini terekspos dihadapannya.

"_Welcome to my nightmare, honey._" desis Matsuri.

.

**T.B.C**

Akhirnya kelar juga..  
>Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat chapter ini.<br>semoga aja para reader puas. hehehe... ^ ^  
>Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau cerita di dalamnya.<br>**review please? : )**

**01.07 AM  
>04.22.2011<strong>


	3. A Reason

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, Rape, Gore, etc.  
><strong>Multi-Chapter:<strong> Chapter 3 (Final Chapter)**  
><strong>

.

**Psycho  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

Gaara memberontak, sementara Matsuri menyeringai lebar memandang tubuhnya yang kini telentang setengah telanjang di depannya. Lekuk-lekuk ototnya begitu maskulin, padat, dan kuat. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh atletis milik Gaara, sehingga tubuhnya tampak mengkilap. Ternyata ruangan ini membuat peluh Gaara mengucur cukup banyak walaupun udara malam terasa menggigit kulit.

Matsuri meletakkan gunting di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mulai mengeksplorasi tubuh Gaara. Matsuri meraba dada Gaara yang datar dengan perlahan dan lembut. Basah serta halus, itulah yang Matsuri rasakan pertama kali ketika jemarinya mengelus kulit pria itu.

"He... hentikan!" Gaara berteriak.

Pria itu terperanjat, ia menggeliat tak nyaman seiring gerakan tangan Matsuri yang sudah meraba otot perutnya yang kokoh. Tapi Matsuri tak menghiraukan, ia hanya melirik pria itu sejenak sembari terus meraba. Sepasang lengannya menyentuh puting Gaara secara bersamaan. Matsuri membungkuk, lidahnya menjilat salah satu puting Gaara, seolah ia sedang menikmati sebuah lolipop favoritnya. Matsuri kemudian melakukan hal sama pada puting Gaara lainnya. Wanita itu dapat merasakan tubuh Gaara menegang dan bergetar karena perlakuannya.

"B.. berhenti! Kubilang berhenti!"

Gaara berteriak, mencoba agar wanita itu mau menghentikan gerakannya. Napasnya memburu, tubuhnya lelah akibat terlalu banyak meronta dan berteriak. Tempat tidur papan pun bergoyang dan berderit karena gerakan Gaara.

"Apa? Berhenti? Kau yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti, Gaara. Tubuhmu sangat... menggoda," Matsuri tersenyum, ia membelai wajah pria itu. Napas Gaara yang tersengal terasa menggelitik wajahnya. "Terlebih lagi wajah tampanmu." lanjutnya.

Matsuri merendahkan tubuhnya, hendak mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara. Pria itu memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindar dari bibir Matsuri yang kian mendekat.

"Ukh!"

"Jangan bergerak, sayang." desis Matsuri. Ia menekan keras kedua pipi Gaara dengan sebelah tangan, tapi Gaara tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalanya.

Tak lama, Gaara membeliak, merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh lehernya. Pisau lipat. Matsuri mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menempelkan ujung runcing benda tersebut di urat leher Gaara. Pria itu melirik ke bawah. Ia menelan ludah menatap pisau di lehernya, jantungnya pun berdetak tak teratur.

"A... apa yang..."

"Kalau kau memberontak, aku tak segan-segan memutuskan lehermu," Matsuri tertawa kecil, tak mengubah posisi tangannya.

Gaara diam terpaku, hembusan napasnya terdengar cepat. Tangan wanita itu memutar kepala Gaara agar wajah pria itu menghadap ke wajahnya. Matsuri meletakkan pisau lipat di sebelah kepala Gaara. Ia menyeringai, melihat Gaara memejamkan mata, seakan pria itu tak mau mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Santai saja. Kita belum memasuki bagian yang 'menyakitkan'."

Jemari Matsuri menyusup ke rambut Gaara, sementara tangan lainnya menekan keras kedua pipi Gaara, memaksa Gaara membuka mulutnya. Matsuri mencium bibir Gaara. Lidah wanita itu mendesak masuk dan mulai melumat setiap inci rongga mulut Gaara untuk mencari pemuasan. Matsuri mendesah, terus mengulum mulut Gaara tiada henti hingga terdengar bunyi kecapan. Wanita itu benar-benar asyik 'melahap' pria di bawahnya. Pria itu masih memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan _saliva_-nya sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, menyadari bahwa Matsuri sudah terlalu lama menjelajahi mulutnya. Ia sulit mengatur napasnya. Tapi Matsuri tampaknya belum mau melepaskan ciumannya.

Gaara tak membalas lidah Matsuri yang kini bergerilya di dalam mulutnya. Ia tak sudi, selain melakukannya bersama Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang Gaara cintai. Ia bukan tak ingin membiarkan dirinya berciuman dengan wanita lain. Tapi keadaanlah yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Lagipula, Gaara tak ingin mati secepat itu. Bagaimana nasib Sakura jika ia mati? Nyawanya pasti akan terancam. Karena itu, mau tak mau Gaara menuruti perintah Matsuri.

Tak lama, Matsuri menarik kepalanya, menjauhi bibir Gaara. Napas keduanya tersengal. Matsuri tersenyum, ia menyeka _saliva_ yang menetes di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau sungguh memesona, Gaara." ujar Matsuri.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!" teriak Gaara. Ia mengerak-gerakkan kedua lengan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat.

"Aku?" Matsuri menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyentuh dagu Gaara lembut-lembut. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku ingin memiliki dirimu, seutuhnya." ia melanjutkan.

"Guh!" Gaara memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Lidah wanita itu menjilat sisi wajahnya yang berkeringat dari dagu hingga pelipisnya. Pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan. Gaara tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan tak senonoh seperti ini selama hidupnya. Sikap Matsuri sudah melewati batas. Wanita ini sungguh tidak normal.

"Matsuri! Cu.. cukup!" Gaara mencoba menghentikan perbuatan wanita itu. Tapi usaha Gaara sia-sia. Matsuri seolah tak mendengarnya. Ia terus menjilat perlahan-lahan hingga wajah Gaara terasa basah dan lengket. Gaara tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Jika tubuhnya tak terikat, Gaara sudah menghajar Matsuri tanpa ampun. Saat ini, Gaara hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya untuk wanita itu.

'_Sakura, maafkan aku._' batin Gaara.

Matsuri menghentikan aksinya. Ia memandang Gaara yang terengah-engah. Raut wajah pria itu kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan matanya sayu. Gaara kehilangan setengah tenaganya.

"Gaara, jangan lemas begitu. Nanti hasil _video_-ku tidak bagus kalau kau kelelahan duluan. Padahal kita baru masuk ke dalam 'tahap pertama'. Kita belum masuk ke 'tahap sebenarnya', lho," ujar Matsuri. Ia tersenyum, membelai wajah serta rambut Gaara. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Dan kau, ternyata lebih mudah ku dapatkan dibanding korbanku yang lain."

Dahi Gaara mengkerut. "K... korban? A.. apa maksudnya?"

Matsuri berhenti membelai, lalu menyeringai. "Sebelum kau kemari, sudah cukup banyak pria yang menjadi korbanku. Asal kau tahu, tidak hanya kau yang mendapat perlakuan ini dariku. Tapi pria lain yang menjadi korbanku turut mendapatkan hal yang sama. Yah, semuanya. Jadi, tidak hanya malam ini aku melakukannya, tapi berkali-kali." jelasnya.

Gaara membelalak. "K... kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena...," Matsuri berjalan lambat di tengah ruangan kecil itu, suara ketukan sepatu hak tingginya terdengar pelan. Wanita itu kemudian berhenti, memandang Gaara. "Kalian kaum pria lah yang salah. Kalian yang memulainya duluan." ia melanjutkan.

"S.. salah?" Gaara memandang tak mengerti.

Matsuri mengangkat alisnya. "Ya, salah. Kenapa kalian semua menolak perasaanku? Padahal aku sangat mencintai kalian. Tapi tak satupun dari kalian yang mau mencintaiku. Aku kecewa ketika kalian menolakku. Kalian lebih memilih wanita lain dibandingkan aku. Aku benci melihat pria yang kucintai hidup bahagia bersama wanita lain."

Gaara terdiam.

"Sama halnya sepertimu, Gaara. Kau menolak perasaanku dan memilih Sakura dibandingkan aku. Padahal aku sudah bersabar menunggu jawabanmu, berharap kau mau menghubungiku dan menerima perasaanku setelah aku mengirim surat padamu. Tapi apa jawabannya? Kau tetap menolakku dan memilih hidup bahagia bersama tunanganmu, bahkan kau tega menghiraukanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada."

"Aku memang tak mungkin menerimamu," Gaara memotong. "Kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Gaara." ujar Matsuri. "Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa semua pria yang kucintai menolak perasaanku? Kenapa? Padahal tujuanku sama seperti wanita lainnya, hidup bahagia dan memiliki sebuah keluarga bersama pria yang dicintainya. Tak ada bedanya 'kan?"

Gaara menelan ludah.

"Kalau kalian tak menolak perasaanku, aku tak akan melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Kau bisa saja hidup tenang jika kau mau hidup bersamaku, Gaara. Tapi sayang, karena kau menolakku, aku terpaksa berbuat kasar padamu. Dan kau adalah korbanku berikutnya, seperti pria lain yang menjadi korbanku sebelumnya."

"L.. lalu, di mana korban-korbanmu sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Matsuri menyeringai. "Sebenarnya mereka semua masih di sini. Di ruangan ini."

Gaara mengernyit. Ia memperhatikan Matsuri yang berjalan ke arah lemari berukuran besar di ruangan itu. Matsuri memegang kedua gagang pintu lemari dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Inilah mereka. Korban-korban yang kucintai," Matsuri menyeringai, memperlihatkan sederetan toples-toples kaca bening dengan berbagai ukuran yang diletakkan berjejer dan rapi pada rak-rak di dalam lemari itu. "Mereka semua sudah menjadi koleksi-koleksiku yang manis."

Gaara mendelik, menyadari isi setiap toples-toples tersebut. Usus, ginjal, hati, paru-paru, jantung, bahkan alat kelamin ikut di masukkan ke dalam toples secara terpisah-pisah dan berisi bahan pengawet. Setiap luar toplesnya ditempelkan label nama dan bertuliskan sesuatu. Seluruh isi organ tubuh korban Matsuri berada di dalam lemari itu. Tak tahu berapa jumlah keseluruhan toplesnya.

Perut Gaara terasa berguncang dan melilit. Ia pun memuntahkan isi perutnya, tak dapat menahan rasa mual akibat melihat pemandangan menakutkan di depan matanya.

"Hei, hei. Kau kenapa? Padahal kau baru melihat isi organ tubuh mereka," Matsuri tertawa kecil. Ia membuka lebar pintu di dalam lemari besar itu. "Coba lihat, Gaara. Ini adalah bagian tubuh mereka yang lainnya."

Lagi. Wanita itu masih menyimpan bagian tubuh lainnya di dalam lemari itu. Potongan lengan atas, bawah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik bening, lalu digantungkan di sana. Potongan jari-jari tangan dan pergelangannya dimasukkan ke dalam toples kaca bening secara terpisah di bawah gantungan kantong-kantong tersebut. Potongan paha, betis, serta jari kaki pun dilakukan dengan cara yang sama.

Lebih dari itu, dada dan perut mereka yang terbelah tanpa organ tubuh pun diletakkan di belakang gantungan, sementara potongan kepala pria yang menjadi korban diletakkan berjajar di rak bagian atas gantungan. Sepasang mata mereka tidak ada, Matsuri sudah mencongkel bola mata mereka masing-masing dan dimasukkan ke dalam toples kecil. Ada belahan di kening setiap kepala korban itu, menandakan bahwa Matsuri telah mengeluarkan otak mereka. Kedua telinga mereka pun tidak ada. Wajah korban-korban itu tampak menakutkan, menyiratkan kesakitan dan kesedihan. Sudah pasti Matsuri memperlakukan mereka dengan cara kejam.

Gaara kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, mulutnya terasa pahit karena cairan empedu, lambungnya perih. Gaara merasa perutnya terkuras dan tubuhnya lemas. Cairan kehijau-hijauan yang dikeluarkannya membasahi sebagian sisi tempat tidur serta lantai di bawahnya.

"Ini adalah akhir hidup mereka yang tak mau menerima perasaanku," ujar wanita itu. "Korban yang kuletakkan di lemari ini hanya beberapa orang saja, sisanya ada di luar ruangan ini. Kira-kira korbanku ada sepuluh pria. Semua tubuhnya kusimpan di rumahku, jadi tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya."

'_Sepuluh pria? J.. jangan-jangan._' batin Gaara. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat berita mengenai korban penculikan sepuluh pria muda beberapa waktu lalu.

"K... kau... p.. pelaku penculikan sepuluh pria muda itu?" suara Gaara terdengar parau.

"Tepat sekali," ujar Matsuri. "Ketika aku mengetahui beritanya di tv, aku senang sekali. Aku tak menyangka polisi tak bisa menemukan korbannya hingga enam bulan." ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau pun akan menerima hal yang sama, Gaara. Polisi tak akan pernah bisa menemukan jasadmu. Seluruh tubuhmu akan kukenang baik-baik di rumah ini." Matsuri menutup pintu lemari besarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan beberapa foto serta tempat _CD_. "Aku tak hanya membuat _video _saat mereka kusiksa, tapi aku juga memfoto mereka setelah isi tubuhnya kukeluarkan, sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka berulang kali."

Matsuri memilih beberapa foto, kemudian ia mendekati Gaara. "Ini adalah hasil foto terbaikku. Kau mau melihatnya? Hm?" Matsuri menampilkan foto-foto itu ke hadapan Gaara.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" jerit Gaara. Ia meronta dan terus meronta, ingin melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali dan segera kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya. Tapi ikatan tali itu tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya.

"Lihatlah, Gaara. Kau adalah giliran berikutnya. Aku akan menghasilkan potret yang terbaik untukmu, seperti foto mereka." Matsuri tertawa kecil. Ia menekan kedua pipi Gaara dengan satu tangan, memaksanya agar mau melihat foto-foto mengerikan itu. Namun Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Foto-foto itu membuat mual siapa saja yang melihatnya. Matsuri memperlihatkan foto korban dalam keadaan dada dan perut terbelah dua. Semua korbannya di foto di atas tempat tidur papan yang kini Gaara gunakan. Pria itu tak mengira bahwa Matsuri lebih gila dari yang ia pikirkan. Wanita ini terlalu gila karena cinta.

"Berhenti! K.. kumohon berhenti!" pinta Gaara. Ia terbatuk-batuk, rasa mualnya kembali muncul. Matsuri akhirnya mengerti, ia melepas sentuhan dari dagu Gaara, meletakkan foto-foto itu di meja kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tak masalah kalau kau tak mau melihatnya. Yang penting, malam ini nasibmu akan sama seperti mereka semua." ujar Matsuri.

"Kumohon... lepaskan aku." Gaara terisak, ia tidak dapat membendung rasa takutnya. Ia tak mau hidupnya berakhir seperti mereka.

"Apa? Melepasmu? Kau kira aku mau melakukannya?" ujar Matsuri tertawa. "Ini kesalahanmu, Gaara. Kalau kau mau menikah denganku, kau tak mungkin menderita, dan kau bisa bebas dari siksaanku. Tapi karena kau menolakku, aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu."

Gaara menangis, seakan tak mendengar ocehan wanita di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tak bisa melihat pria yang kucintai hidup bersama wanita lain. Maka dari itulah, aku menyimpan semua organ dan bagian tubuh pria yang kucintai agar aku dapat hidup bersama mereka meskipun jiwa mereka telah mati. Lebih baik pria yang kucintai mati di tanganku daripada aku harus melihat mereka hidup bahagia bersama wanita lain. Bagiku itu sangat menyakitkan."

"T.. tolong lepaskan. M.. maafkan aku.." suara Gaara terdengar parau.

Wanita itu mendengus. "Maaf? Setelah keadaannya seperti ini kau baru meminta maaf padaku? Maaf Gaara, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Kau ingat apa isi 'surat terakhir' waktu itu 'kan? Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan, apa akibatnya kalau kau menolakku. Dan kenyataannya, kau tak memanfaatkan kesempatanmu. Sekarang, peluangmu sudah habis. Seluruh tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku, bukan milik Haruno Sakura. Kini kau harus merasakan penyesalanmu. Dengan begitu, masalah kita akan selesai, sesuai janji yang kukatakan di telepon." Matsuri tertawa.

_Pip-pip!_

Ponsel Gaara berdering. Matsuri pun merogoh saku celana _jeans_ Gaara, mengeluarkan ponsel milik pria itu. Jemari Matsuri menekan tombol pembuka kunci. Terdapat tulisan _one message_ yang tertera di layarnya. Matsuri tersenyum, membuka isi pesan tersebut, lalu membacanya.

"Pesan dari Sakura.." ujar Matsuri. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada layar ponsel.

"H.. hentikan!"

"_Oyasumi, Gaara-kun. Aishiteru yo_...," Matsuri mengucapkan isi pesan itu. "Sebuah pesan yang manis. Aku jadi iri melihatnya. Apalagi... melihat foto antara kau dan wanita itu." Matsuri membuka _gallery_ di ponsel Gaara, membuka setiap foto Gaara bersama Sakura di dalamnya.

"Kubilang hentikan!"

Matsuri menaruh benda elektronik itu di meja setelah memeriksa semua isi _gallery_-nya. "Sakura pasti beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria sebaik dirimu," wanita itu beralih memandang cincin berlian yang melingkari jari manis kiri Gaara. "Mungkin aku harus melepas cincin pertunanganmu sebelum aku menyiksamu lebih jauh."

Matsuri meraih pisau lipat di atas meja di sampingnya. Ia memegang tangan kiri pria itu, hendak mengarahkan bagian tajam pisau di jari manis Gaara.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu!" teriak Gaara. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya keras-keras.

Matsuri mengacuhkan omongan pria itu, tangannya memaksa jari manis kiri Gaara untuk keluar. Terus dan terus, Matsuri mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya. Gaara pun mulai kelelahan, kekuatan tangan kirinya tak sanggup menahan Matsuri yang masih memaksa agar telapak tangannya terbuka. Berhasil, Matsuri meluruskan jari manis kiri Gaara, memosisikan pisau di atas jari itu dan memotongnya perlahan.

Gaara berteriak kesakitan ketika bagian runcing benda itu menggesek-gesek kulit, daging, serta tulangnya. Kepala Gaara menengadah ke belakang, tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan, merasakan sakit luar biasa. Darah mengucur banyak dari jari manisnya. Gaara masih memekik, tempat tidurnya bergoyang-goyang karena gerakannya. Peluh Gaara mengalir membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Matsuri tersenyum, ia mengambil jari manis yang sudah terpisah dari tangan kiri Gaara. Tangan Matsuri yang berlumuran darah itu kemudian menarik cincin pertunangan Gaara. "Akhirnya cincin ini bisa kulepaskan." ujar wanita itu seraya memandang bentuk cincin berlian Gaara yang sudah berwarna merah.

Ia meletakkan cincin dan potongan jari manis itu di atas meja, kembali memandang Gaara yang kesakitan. Matsuri membungkuk, membelai wajah Gaara yang dipenuhi keringat. "Ssssshhh... tidak apa-apa, sayang." ujarnya. Ia pun membungkam mulut Gaara dengan bibirnya, mencari pemuasan untuk kedua kalinya.

Gaara memasrahkan dirinya, membiarkan wanita itu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ia tak dapat melawannya, ia tak dapat berharap banyak untukmembebaskan diri dari tempat ini. Tenaganya habis, tubuhnya lemas. Gaara masih merasakan sakit luar biasa di jemarinya, tapi ia tak mampu berteriak lagi. Dada bidangnya naik-turun, seirama dengan hembusan napasnya yang memburu. Matanya sayu, menatap lemah Matsuri yang balas memandangnya sambil mengulumkan senyuman.

"Tampaknya malam ini aku bisa membuat _video_ yang bagus, mengingat kau merupakan pria terbaik dari sederatan pria yang kucintai sebelumnya," Matsuri mengecup lembut kening Gaara. "Dan aku tidak sabar mengeluarkan seluruh isi organ tubuhmu, terutama... ketika aku mengeluarkan jantungmu nanti." lanjut Matsuri. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh dada kiri Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku berbohong padamu mengenai tunanganmu dan bawahanku," ujar Matsuri. "Aku tak punya seorang bawahan, dan aku tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh tunanganmu. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Gaara. Karena itulah aku memancing emosimu hingga kau mau ke rumahku sendirian. Tak kusangka, kau adalah pria penurut dan mudah percaya omonganku."

"K... kau... w... wanita terkutuk..." desis Gaara lemah.

Matsuri mendengus. "Terserah mau bilang apa. Intinya, kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Sekarang, akulah yang mengendalikan semuanya. Sekeras apapun kau menjerit, tidak ada satu pun orang yang mendengarnya selain kita berdua. Malam ini, masalah di antara kita selesai, dan aku tak mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi," Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Setelah aku puas 'memainkan' tubuhmu, aku akan melanjutkannya ke bagian yang lebih 'menyakitkan'."

Wanita itu membuka ikat pinggang dan celana _jeans_ Gaara. Pria itu memberontak saat Matsuri mencoba menurunkan celananya.

"T... tunggu! Tch! B... berhenti!"

Matsuri menyeringai, memandang sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana dalam putih Gaara. Tangan Matsuri pun memegang karet celana dalam Gaara, ia ingin menurunkannya juga.

"Angkat tangan!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Matsuri mendelik, terkejut melihat beberapa polisi kini mengepungnya di ruangan itu. Polisi-polisi itu mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Tangkap dia!"

"Bebaskan pria itu dan bawa keluar!"

"Segera periksa semua barang yang ada di ruangan ini!"

"B.. bagaimana bisa? Ti.. tidak mungkin!" wanita itu berteriak.

Dua orang polisi mendekatinya, menarik kasar kedua lengan Matsuri ke belakang tubuhnya dan memborgolnya. "Tunggu! Apa-apaan kalian! Lepaskan aku!" Matsuri terus menjerit histeris ketika polisi membawanya keluar ruangan. "Gaara! Kau penipu! Rupanya kau membawa polisi ke tempat ini! Kau akan menerima balasannya nanti! Lihat saja, Gaara!" teriaknya lanjut.

Gaara tak menghiraukan wanita itu, ia memperhatikan dua orang polisi yang sedang membuka ikatan talinya, kemudian memapahnya keluar. Darah masih mengalir dari potongan jari manisnya. Petugas lainnya pun mulai memeriksa ruangan di mana Gaara disekap.

Di luar ruangan, beberapa paramedis telah mempersiapkan troli ambulan. Mereka segera membaringkan tubuh Gaara, memasangkan masker oksigen di wajahnya. Paramedis lain sibuk menahan darah yang terus merembes dari tangannya, lalu membalut dan mengikat menggunakan kain di bagian lengan tengah antara bahu dan sikunya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Sekitar lima mobil polisi mengepung rumah Matsuri. Wanita itu masih menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Gaara saat ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil polisi di kejauhan. Paramedis pun memasukkan Gaara ke kabin ambulan. Gaara menoleh, menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah trolinya. Anak dari pengawas apartemen. Pemuda itu menatap khawatir pada Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara," ujarnya seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Maaf, aku terlambat." lanjutnya.

Gaara tak berkata apapun, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tak lama pandangannya berubah buram dan gelap. Gaara kemudian pingsan, karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah dan kelelahan.

.

.

.

Setelah enam bulan lebih kasus mengenai korban penculikan tak terpecahkan, polisi akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan kasus tersebut secara tuntas. Pihak kepolisian menemukan semua potongan-potongan tubuh dari 10 orang korban penculikan yang disembunyikan di dalam rumah Matsuri.

Menurut kepolisian, kasus ini merupakan kasus paling mengerikan. Matsuri kemungkinan dituntut hukuman mati, karena kasusnya sudah diluar batas kemanusiaan. Saat diselidiki polisi, Matsuri hanya diam tanpa ekpresi dan tenang. Tak ada rasa takut di wajah Matsuri, seakan ia tak menyesali perbuatannya.

Matsuri mengaku ia tega berbuat begini karena ia pernah ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya sekitar setahun lalu. Sejak itulah, Matsuri menjadi merasa gila tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya. Ia pun mulai melakukan kejahatan karena masalah itu.

.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" Sakura membelalak. Ia duduk di _cafe_ rumah sakit bersama ibu dan anak pengawas apartemen.

"Malam itu, aku mengikuti Gaara menggunakan motor tanpa lampu supaya Gaara tak menyadari kehadiranku. Kondisinya sangat menyeramkan, apalagi ketika aku membuntutinya sampai jalanan menjadi sempit dan berbatu. Keadaannya sungguh gelap, tak ada penerangan sama sekali di sana. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita gila itu sampai-sampai ia berniat tinggal di rumah yang jauh dari keramaian," Pemuda berkacamata itu menjelaskan, ia menyeruput coklat panasnya. "Aku menghentikan motorku di kejauhan, memperhatikan Gaara yang memasuki pagar rumah itu. Karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, aku segera kembali ke apartemen dan memberitahu ibu. Lalu, ibu menghubungi polisi, dan aku pun ikut bersama polisi ke rumah itu."

"T.. tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau tak langsung menelepon polisi dari ponselmu saat tiba di rumah itu?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ponselku mati, karena itu aku terpaksa kembali ke apartemen. Tapi, bukankah sama saja? Itu juga akan mengulur waktu kalau aku menghubungi polisi dan menunggu mereka di tempat kejadian. Jalan menuju rumah itu jauh dan membingungkan. Bagaimana kalau polisi malah tersesat? Lebih baik aku kembali 'kan?" jawabnya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk setuju. "Benar juga. Lantas, bagaimana anda punya pemikiran untuk menyuruh anak anda membuntuti Gaara?" Sakura bertanya lanjut pada seorang ibu yang duduk dekat anaknya.

"Bagaimana yaa...," desah wanita itu. "Soalnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Gaara setelah ia menerima telepon dari wanita itu. Ketika Gaara menerima telepon itu, ia tampak marah-marah, kemudian raut wajah Gaara berubah khawatir dan terkejut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan di telepon. Tapi, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya aku sudah tahu, apa yang mereka perbincangkan bukanlah masalah biasa. Anakku sendiri ikut merasakan keanehan pada Gaara. Benar 'kan, Satoru?"

"Y... ya," Pemuda di sampingnya membenarkan. "Aku menyadari keanehan sejak aku menerima telepon dari wanita itu. Selain karena ia mengaku sebagai tunangan Gaara, di samping itu aku merasa bingung. Jika benar tunangannya, kenapa tak langsung menghubungi ponsel Gaara? Kalau pun ponselnya rusak, bukankah sebaiknya ia tetap menghubungi nomor Gaara? Yaa... kecuali jika Gaara tak punya ponsel." pemuda itu mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat, sukses mendapat tarikan di telinganya dari sang ibu.

"Intinya, wanita itu benar-benar gila. Ia mencintai Gaara dengan cara tidak normal," wanita gemuk itu menggeleng-geleng. "Kudengar polisi akan menanyakan kasus ini ke Gaara secepatnya. Ia memang kehilangan satu jarinya. Tapi yang lebih penting, nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan."

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum. "Ya, anda benar. Terima kasih banyak. Kalau bukan karena bantuan anda, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan Gaara."

"Ah, tidak masalah," wanita gemuk itu bangkit bersama anaknya. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Sudah saatnya kami kembali ke apartemen." lanjutnya.

"I.. iya, sekali lagi terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk, keduanya menyahut ucapan Sakura sebelum meninggalkan _cafe_.

.

.

.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi yang memanggil polisi itu anak pengawas apartemen?" ujar Gaara, suaranya masih terdengar lemah dan parau.

"Ya."

Hening.

Sakura kemudian kembali bicara. "Kenapa kau menyimpan masalah Matsuri dariku, Gaara? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja. Jika sejak awal kau mau cerita, masalahnya tak segawat ini 'kan?" jemari wanita itu membelai wajah Gaara. Sakura duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau masalahnya akan seperti ini. Aku hanya tak mau membuatmu khawatir. Kuharap kau mengerti posisiku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Tapi Matsuri bertindak diluar batas. Kalau ia wanita normal, seharusnya Matsuri menjauhimu dari awal setelah tahu kalau kau tunanganku. Kau tak semestinya menyimpan masalah Matsuri sendirian."

"Aku minta maaf," Gaara menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap kepala wanita itu dengan tangan kanannya yang terinfus. "Aku... sangat takut saat Matsuri menyekapku di ruangan itu. Aku sempat berpikir kehidupanku akan berakhir di tangannya. Aku takut... sangat takut." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajah di leher Sakura, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang amat ia rindukan.

"G... gaara?" Sakura tergagap.

Tak lama, tangannya mengelus punggung Gaara, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang tersisa di dalam diri Gaara. Sakura membiarkan pria itu memeluknya. Ia mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Gaara yang terguncang akibat kejadian tersebut. Kekasihnya mungkin mengalami trauma, mengetahui Matsuri telah memperlakukannya dengan cara tak senonoh. Kejadian itu tentu membuat Gaara syok berat, dan Sakura memakluminya.

"Gaara, tenanglah. Polisi sudah menangkap wanita itu, dan kau aman sekarang," Sakura berujar lembut, ia melirik Gaara yang belum berhenti memeluknya. Sakura perlahan mendorong tubuh Gaara, lalu menatap lekat wajah pucat Gaara. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Wanita itu tidak ada lagi di dekatmu 'kan?"

Dahi Gaara sedikit mengkerut, ia menelan ludah. "A... aku.."

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian mengulumkan senyuman. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya telah berakhir. Mimpi buruk itu tak akan menghampirimu lagi," wanita itu mengecup kening Gaara. "Percayalah, kita bisa kembali hidup normal seperti sebelumnya. Lebih baik, kita pikirkan saja acara pernikahan kita bulan depan. Hm?"

Gaara mendengus, memberikan senyuman tipis. "Aku mengerti."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Nah, begitu. Aku merasa tenang kalau kau tersenyum," wanita itu membantu Gaara berbaring, menarik selimut dan menutupi setengah tubuhnya. "Istirahatlah, jangan memikirkan macam-macam." lanjutnya. Ia menyibak poni Gaara yang panjang.

Pria itu tak menyahut Sakura. Ia hanya memejamkan mata untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah. Gaara sangat beruntung, nasibnya tak sama seperti pria lain yang menjadi korban Matsuri. Ia tak pernah membayangkan seluruh tubuhnya diawetkan oleh Matsuri. Setidaknya, ia bisa hidup tenang sekarang. Wanita gila itu tak akan mengganggu kehidupannya lagi.

.

**The End**

Akhirnya tamat juga.. *lega*  
>saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat fic ini.<br>Maaf buat Gaara-sama yang kubuat menderita.. m(_ _)m *disabaku*  
>terima kasih buat semuanya yang mau baca fic ini sampai akhir dan me-review! (*^∀^*)<br>semoga fic horor pertama saya berhasil membuat anda merinding. *plak*  
>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata maupun cerita di dalam ficnya.<p>

.

.

.

"Di mana tahanan itu!"

"Cepat cari! Wanita itu mungkin masih di sekitar gedung ini!"

"Kerahkan anggota polisi lain untuk mencarinya!"

Matsuri, wanita itu menghilang dari ruang tahanannya sebelum menghadap jaksa. Ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan dengan memanfaatkan seorang polisi yang masuk untuk memberikannya makan siang. Matsuri membunuh polisi tersebut ketika lengah dan lari dari ruang tahanannya. Tidak hanya itu, Matsuri juga membunuh polisi yang sedang berjaga di luar ruang tahanan.

"Cari wanita itu sampai dapat!"

"Jangan biarkan tahanan itu menjauh!"

"Segera beritahu penduduk sekitar untuk menjaga kemanan rumah mereka masing-masing! Pastikan seluruh pintu terkunci rapat!"

Saat itu, di sebuah tempat terpencil di sekitar gedung kepolisian, wanita berambut cokelat karamel itu duduk sendirian sembari memegang sebilah pisau. Dengan mengenakan pakaian penjara, ia meringkuk di pojokan, bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barang-barang.

"Gaara, tunggulah aku. Setelah aku berhasil keluar dari gedung ini, aku akan mencarimu lagi. Aku akan menghabisimu. Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan? Kau sudah menipuku, Gaara. Kau sudah memanggil polisi untuk mengepung rumahku. Sekarang, kau akan menerima ganjarannya. Kau milikku, Gaara. Kau milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup bersama wanita itu." desis Matsuri seorang diri sambil tertawa kecil.

.

**Review please? : )**

**12.00 AM  
>04.28.2011<strong>


End file.
